Redemption in the Past
by dysfunctionaldilusion
Summary: Draco is tasked to bring Peter Pettigrew to the dark side. Hermione is tasked to stop him. They are sent back 20 years to the first war when the people they know were just like them. War, friendships & love bring out the harsh truths that they were ignorant to & learn nothing is fair in war. Danger lurks everywhere as they learn what it was truly like (takes place in marauders era)
1. Prologue

**New story! Yay! So a few things before you start reading: unlike some of my other stories, I am going to post once a week on Tuesdays(at least I will do my best to since I'm already a few chapters ahead), pretty much all of this story takes place in the past meaning a majority of this is my decision since we know very little about the marauders era and the first Order of the Phoenix. Please do review this story, because as much as I love what I am writing, I have no idea if any of you will. This is a story that'll improve with your feed back. Enjoy the prologue.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am using them to create a story I thought up.**

* * *

 **August 1995**

"This is the original Order of the Phoenix," Sirius explained. He pointed to a couple in the middle. "That's Frank and Alice Longbottom, Neville's parents. Over here is Marlene McKinnon. Dorcas Meadowes is standing next to her along with Benjy Fenwick. Fabien and Gideon Prewett are behind me."

Harry nodded. He pointed to a pair standing next to his parents. "How about them? They look familiar. Have I seen them around?"

Sirius paused. He stared closely at the faces. That's when it all clicked. 17 years of wonder was answered. He hesitated to answer but knew he must. He would discuss it with the others later. "That is Henry Paxton and Lucy Winters."

"What happened to them?" Harry asked.

Sirius could only tell the truth. "They disappeared. Nobody knows what happened to them. Strange couple they were but very brilliant."

Harry nodded and began asking about the other members. Sirius sighed relief internally. He had to discuss this with the others immediately.

* * *

 **August 1995**

"I'm telling you it's them," Sirius argued. He held up the photo "Look at their faces! It is them but aged a couple of years, and his hair is a light brown instead of blond."

"Sirius, I think you've gone crazy," Remus said. "Henry and Lucy were rumored to be killed."

"Yes but there was never confirmation. It was labeled as a disappearance."

"Enough of this," Moody barked. "You trying to tell me that Henry and Lucy are actually a couple of kids from now?"

"Yes!" Sirius shouted. "Those grey eyes—how could someone forget such eyes—and her hair—nobody has such large and curly hair."

Other members started to argue. In the corner sat a pensieve Dumbledore. He stood and the room fell to silence. "Mr. Black, besides his eyes and her hair, what proof do you have that Henry Paxton is Draco Malfoy and Lucy Winters is Hermione Granger?"

This is what had been driving Sirius crazy since he made the discovery. "Think about, they showed up in our seventh year. We'd never heard anything of them and suddenly we have to new Gryffindors who become good friends. Lucy was always nagging Henry and vice versa. They had a special bond that none of us could relate to."

"But Hermione and the Malfoy boy are enemies," Remus reasoned. "Henry and Lucy were assumed lovers by the end."

"But they didn't start out that way," Sirius pointed out. "They disappeared right before Lily and James died too." Sirius glanced at his old headmaster. "What are you thinking? Does it seem possible that somehow they were sent back in time?"

Dumbledore merely shrugged, but Sirius could tell he knew something the rest did not. "It is possible, but Mr. Paxton and Miss Winters were a couple years older than Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger are now."

"Maybe they don't leave now. Maybe they go back in a couple years," Sirius suggested.

Dumbledore only uttered one word, "Perhaps."

* * *

 **November 1996**

It had been five months since Sirius's death when Remus found Albus Dumbledore in the Black family library. "Find anything interesting, Albus?" Remus asked.

Albus glanced over his glasses at his ex-pupil. "Yes I have, Remus. You are not here to ask about my reading material though, are you?"

The old man was too smart. Remus nodded. "I just haven't been able to get it out of my mind what Sirius said a couple of months ago."

"About the supposed link of Henry Paxton and Lucy Winters being Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger?"

"Yes. I tried to dig back into some old memories and materials from the day. I came to the conclusion," Remus sighed, "That he may be correct."

Albus nodded. "I agree."

"But why and how? Perhaps you know the answer."

"Perhaps I do," Albus said. "In the meantime, we must leave the fact alone until it is time." Albus reached into his robes and pulled out four letters. He handed them to Remus. One was addressed to Hermione, one to himself, one blank, and one to the professor himself.

"Sir?"

"Read yours when you choose. It will be your instructions for the correct time. The other envelopes will go to Miss Granger," he explained.

Remus stared at the envelopes. "You know? You know why?"

"Time is a tricky and dangerous thing. This is a pivoting point in our time."

"When?" he asked. "When do I know it is the right time?"

Albus smiled and his eyes twinkled. "You will know, Remus. You will know."

* * *

 **July 1997**

Draco Malfoy awkwardly stepped towards the Dark Lord, who was staring down at him. "You have disappointed me, Draco," Voldemort hissed. "You are lucky Severus carried out the plan."

Draco bowed like his mother had advised him to. "I apologize for my disobedience my lord."

"It has became clear to me that you just cannot kill. To prove your loyalty to me then, I give you a new task—one that does not require killing. Wormtail," Draco watched the small man scurry into the drawing room. He handed the Dark Lord a medallion. He motioned for Draco to come closer. "Wormtail, look at this boy. Who does he look like?"

"A Malfoy sir," he stuttered.

"Yes but try again. Think into your past."

Wormtail stepped closer to survey every detail of Draco. His eyes settled on Draco's, widening moments after doing so. "Henry Paxton," Wormtail whispered.

Draco glanced up. The Dark Lord seemed pleased with the answer but Draco had no idea who Henry Paxton was. "Your task is to get Wormtail to join us," He handed Draco the medallion on a necklace. Draco slipped it on. Wormtail looked like he was about to pass out. Draco glanced into the mirror behind Wormtail and saw his hair had turned a light brown and his face was a little leaner. His nose and chin were more rounded than pointed. "When you return to Hogwarts, Severus will administer a potion to you. For your seventh year, you will be back in 1977 when Wormtail here was in seventh year. You shall wake up towards May after being in the past for three years. Do not disappoint me, Draco."

Draco gulped. "I won't, my lord."

* * *

 **July 1997**

Hermione stepped out of the floo. Tonks was sitting on the couch. "Remus is in the study with my dad. He'll be out in a second. Sit and I'll get us a cup of tea."

"Do you know what this is about?" Hermione asked.

Tonks shrugged. "He only mentioned it as special order business. It seems like a matter that is only privy to the two of you. You should feel special since most members do not get a special assignment," Tonks paused. "I know you were planning to go help Harry and Ron search for Horcruxes but I don't think that will happen now."

"No it won't," Remus walked into the room. "They are going to have to fend for themselves."

He watched her face contort in several ways. She didn't argue even though the urge was very apparent. Remus handed her the remaining three envelopes. He had opened his only days before when Severus's alert appeared. Even though most didn't, Remus begrudgingly trusted the man. "Open the one with your name on it only, then we will talk," He glanced over to his love. "Your father is in his study."

Tonks took that as her cue to leave. Hermione ripped the letter open and read it. "Don't you think it is dangerous for me to head back to school because of the Muggleborn Registry?"

That was what she asked first? Not about the part of her going back in time? "We are going to more less smuggle you into Hogwarts. It has been deemed the safest place for your period of 'rest'. Severus has agreed to administer you the potion that will send you back. The one letter you will give to Albus to explain everything. I don't know what the other holds."

"A necklace," she answered. "It holds a necklace that will change my appearance."

"Your hair will become blonde and your skin tone a tad lighter and some more freckles," Remus said.

"You were friends with Lucy Winters?"

Remus nodded. "And Henry Paxton, Draco's persona. He was sent back apparently to get Wormtail to the Dark Side and you to try and stop him. Time is a weird concept to mess with like this but it happened so it must once more."

"What was she like?" Hermione asked. "Or what can you tell me about all of you in the past? Surely I can't go back blind. All the letter says is that I'll be there for a few years, but it'll only be several months here, my name is Lucy Winters and I'm a student entering the seventh year after being home schooled and will be placed in Gryffindor."

Remus didn't know what to tell her. He couldn't let out all the details because things could change. "Don't act like someone else. Comparing you two, you and Lucy are the same in many ways. Lucy was very much like you. Lucy and Henry had an impact on all of us. All of us, even them, changed over the three year time period they were around. And I know you will hate this, but you can't push Henry, Draco I mean, away. You must do what you can to thwart his plans but you can not alienate and vilify him. I know it will be hard but I have faith in you, in the pair of you."

"Why me?" She finally asked.

Remus didn't know how to respond. "I don't know. It always has been you. In third year you reminded me of Lucy, and even Lily, but I never thought much of it. Draco didn't seem like Henry but times change and so do people. Remember, this mission stays between us, Severus, and Draco once you meet up. And I must apologize in advance."

"For what?"

"Because you are about to meet me, my friends, and many other people as our past selves. I was not like how I am now. None of us were," he chuckled. "Good luck."


	2. Chapter 1

**September 1997**

Draco Malfoy watched the Scottish hills roll by from his seat on the Hogwarts Express. He could hear Crabbe and Goyle ask him questions about what it was like to be a part of the Death Eaters, Nott asked if he was upset that he was not Head Boy and if he was going to play quidditch. He ignored them all and was thankful Zabini and Pansy were occupied with each other's faces.

His mind was in other places. The thought of going into the past scared him but he knew he must've succeeded since Wormtail was a Death Eater and Potter's parents were dead. The thought didn't give him a warm feeling. Seeing the towers of Hogwarts in the distance made the air colder.

Once at the castle, he was to report to the Headmaster's office after the feast. Draco reached into his pocket and felt the weight of the medallion that would make him Henry Paxton. He had tried to approach Wormtail multiple times to get information out of him but the rat avoided him at all costs.

The September air was chilly. Draco wrapped his cloak tighter as he walked up the steps of the castle. He glanced down at his Slytherin tie and crest. This would be the last time for a while he would wear it. The Dark Lord had informed him a week before his departure that he was going to be a Gryffindor.

The Great Hall seemed darker. There was no cheer radiating off the other students. Draco glanced to the Gryffindor table. Two thoughts occurred to him. He didn't see Potter, Weasley or Granger and he would be sitting at that table twenty years prior.

Severus walked out and silenced the the hall. McGonagall sorted the first years as she always had. It was a larger group than some of the previous years. Snape's welcome address was boring and straightforward. The food seemed less appetizing than normal.

An hour later Draco was making his way up the steps to Snape's new office. Just as he reached for the handle, the door opened and Alecto and Amycus Carrow exited. They glanced at him but didn't say a word. They walked on.

"Enter Draco," he heard Snape call.

Draco walked in. Snape tossed him a new set of robes. "What about supplies? How is this going to work?"

"You are going to appear in Dumbledore's office in 1977. The old man won't be fooled of course. Your papers, money, and other smaller necessities are in this bag. You should put your wand in it too. As for supplies and other clothes, I'm sure Albus will be grateful enough to order what you need," he instructed. "Put the medallion on and sit on the bed."

Draco walked to one of the beds. "Why are there two?"

Snape ignored him. Draco sat down and put the medallion on. He clutched the bag tightly. Snape grimaced when he turned around with the vial in his hand. "Problem?"

"You look like him. I guess you should considering you are him."

"What was he like?" Draco asked. "Wormtail wouldn't tell me anything."

Snape handed him the vile. "I can't say much because this is your journey. The only thing I can tell you is that there will be a girl named Lucy Winters. No matter what you discover about her, she will be the one person you cannot under any circumstances afford to lose."

"What's so special about her? It's not like I can stay with her."

Snape smirked. "You'll be surprised. The point is she will be your closest ally and friend. She will understand you more than anyone else."

"You mean she will understand Henry," Draco corrected him.

Snape shrugged but didn't go into further details. "You are starting in my seventh year. You will come back here sometime in May."

"Does that mean I'll leave in May there?"

"No. Henry disappeared in August 1981."

"I'm going to be there for almost four years!"

"Yes and it's going to be rough, Draco. You must remember that you are going to be a Gryffindor named Henry Paxton. I included a book of basic information in the bag. You must remember your mission and remember that Lucy is your friend. Even if you despise her in every way, you cannot afford to lose her. You must let everything take its course. You will learn things about many people, including your parents and myself. Remember, this was twenty years ago," Snape instructed.

Draco nodded and drank the vial. He fell back and slowly began to lose consciousness. Someone knocked at the door and Snape said, "Good luck, Henry," as the darkness swallowed him.

* * *

Hermione was reading through transfiguration books in McGonagall's office. Her thoughts traveled back to a month ago. One month ago she took residence in this office when death eaters attacked the Burrow during Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron and Harry ran off searching for horcruxes. Harry asked why she wasn't coming, and all she could say is she had a special mission and wouldn't be back until May. There were no more questions after that.

The door opened and McGonagall stepped in. "It is time, Miss Granger," she said. "We must hurry."

Hermione grabbed her bag and followed the professor into the castle. The whole walk to the headmaster's office reminded Hermione of muggle spy movies. Once they reached the door, McGonagall quietly knocked.

Snape opened the door. "He just went back. Hurry in."

Hermione noticed a boy with light brown hair asleep on one of two beds. Draco, she thought. "Go ahead and sit Miss Granger. Put your necklace on too. Is that the bag full of everything you need for the past?"

She nodded. "What about other supplies?"

"It will be taken care of. Drink this. He mustn't be alone for long," Snape thrusted the vial of purple liquid into her hands. "Good luck Lucy."

Hermione glanced between her two teachers and swallowed. She felt cold as her eyes grew heavy and succumbed to the darkness.

"Do you think this will work, Severus?" Minerva asked once it was clear Hermione was out.

Severus constructed a barrier around the two students, allowing only the current people in the room to be able to see and enter it. "It worked once. Wormtail joined the Death Eaters. Is it weird for you knowing who they really are?"

"It makes sense now. Though, knowing how Henry and Lucy turned out makes the mind wonder."

Severus smirked. "No doubt. He doesn't know. All I mentioned is that Lucy will be the one thing he can't let get away."

"How old will they be when they return?"

"18 and 17," he informed her. "They will age normally here. I do hope I am dead when their children exist. They'll look like them. I can only imagine what they will name them. You'll have to inform me when the day comes."

"So you agree in the fact that they will come back _together_ ," Minerva asked.

"Of course. What they are about to witness...Potter and Weasley won't be able to help her. Only he will be able to understand," Severus said. "Before knowing, what did you think happened to Henry and Lucy?"

"I presumed they were dead. They were missing and no bodies were found, and it was during the time when all of the young members were dying and missing," she said. "It must've been the time when the potion called them back."

"The potion doesn't call them back at a certain time. You come back when most of it is out of the system and something happened that mutually frightens them into coming back."

"Like what?"

"I would assume his best friend's death."

The two teachers were quiet. "Severus…"

"They will be okay, Minerva. I wouldn't expect Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy to come back exactly the same though. They will remember absolutely everything. Nothing will happen to them here either. Only you, me, and them can enter and exit their little 'room'."

Minerva sighed. "This is all too much, Severus. They are only teenagers."

"Now you sound like him."

* * *

 **September 1977**

Draco's eyes opened. Everything looked the same except he was in front of the door to the headmaster's office instead of in it. Draco took a deep breath and knocked. "Enter," he heard. It was Dumbledore's voice. It worked! He had actually gone back in time.

Draco pushed the door opened. Dumbledore was staring at him. "How may I help you?"

"My name is Henry, Henry Paxton, and I'm new but need to start my seventh year," Draco pulled out the papers and handed them to the headmaster.

Dumbledore glanced through them. "Ah yes, I remember being told about getting two new late start students. It is quite rare for Hogwarts to get new students who are not first years, but it does happen. You were home-schooled, yes?"

"Correct," Draco answered. "My father was sick when I was younger and my mother wanted me close to home. He just recently passed on."

"My condolences to you," There was another knock at the door. "That must be the other student. Enter."

Draco turned and watched a blonde walk in. Draco felt his heart speed up. She was beautiful, and familiar. "Lucy Winters?" That was her! That was the girl Snape told him he needed around.

"Yes," Very familiar. "It's an honor to be here."

Lucy handed Dumbledore transfer papers and an envelope with his name on it. "You were in the same situation as Mr. Paxton, correct Miss Winters."

Lucy turned to him. The hair. The voice. The eyes. Could it be? "If he was in the situation of being home schooled because a parent was too ill, then yes."

"It was my father. You?" he asked.

"Both of them. Luckily I'll be 18 in a couple of weeks and can take care of myself," she answered. "I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Paxton."

"Call me Henry, and I am sorry for yours too."

"Call me Lucy."

"Well then, I suggest you two must be sorted," Dumbledore grabbed the ratty old hat from the shelves. He set it on Draco's head.

 _Hmm. You do not seem to be who you say you are._

Gryffindor, Draco thought. I need, must, be in there.

 _But you are a Slytherin, are you not?_

Maybe in twenty years, he thought again.

 _I cannot ignore what you want because you seem to know what you want. Be careful though. You will always be more Slytherin than…_ "Gryffindor!"

His eyes met Lucy's wide ones. Dumbledore immediately put it on Lucy's head. Moments later the hat repeated the same decision. They were going to be in the same house. There was more to her than just some transfer student.

The door opened. "Albus, the children are starting to arrive...who are these students?" Draco looked and saw a younger McGonagall in the doorway.

"This is Lucy Winters and Henry Paxton, Minerva," Dumbledore waved his wand and changed their robes. "Two new students to your house. They were home-schooled due to family illness. I will have their things sent to the tower. Please take them and the Hat to the Great Hall."

McGonagall nodded and beckoned the students to follow. "I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and transfiguration teacher. This is a rare occurrence for students to show up for only their seventh year but I'm sure you two will do fine. Your housemates should already be seated."

She pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. Everything still looked the same. "Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, Longbottom, meet Henry Paxton. He is a new seventh year to our house. Don't hurt him. McKinnon, Evans, Fortescue, meet Lucy Winters. She is also is a new seventh year to our house. Make her feel welcome."

Draco examined the nine students McGonagall pointed out. His cousin, Potter's father, his ex-professor, Wormtail, Longbottom's dad, Potter's mother, and three other girls were staring at them.

Lucy leaned over to him. "Are you ready for this adventure, Malfoy?"

He knew now, and he couldn't believe it. She was the one who he couldn't lose. "Only if you are, Granger," he whispered back. He turned back and saw the five boys smirking and gulped. He was so screwed.


	3. Chapter 2

**September 1977**

Hermione sat across from Lily Evans and next to Draco. "Is it just the eight of you as seventh years?" Draco asked.

"For this house, and the two of you now," a young Sirius Black answered. His black hair was long and his eyes matched Draco's. He looked younger and quite handsome. He looked better than whenever Hermione had seen him. "So what are you two doing here?"

"Could you be anymore blunt, Padfoot?" a young Remus nudged his friend. Remus looked similar to himself in twenty years, only younger and less scratched up.

Sirius stuck his tongue out. "I was homeschooled because my father was ill and my mother wanted me at home. He just died."

"Sorry for the loss," Lily said. She had dark red hair and fair skin. Her eyes were bright green, just like Harry's.

Draco shrugged. "Same situation but both of my parents," she said.

"Merlin that is awful," the blonde on Lily's left shrieked. "Well, you can have a new family in us. I'm Marlene McKinnon. This is Lily Evans. To your left is Alice Fortescue."

"I thought most Fortescues were in Ravenclaw," Draco interrupted.

Alice rolled her eyes. "They are. I'm just the oddball of the family, like Sirius."

Sirius reached over the table and high fived her. Marlene continued. "To Lily's right is Mary MacDonald. She's a couple years younger but hangs around Lily a bit. The doofus next to me is Sirius Black."

"You love me McKinnon," Sirius made kissing noises.

Marlene punched him in the shoulder. She looked straight at Hermione. "Idiots I tell you. Bet the new guy is too."

"I have a name. It is Henry."

She waved him off. "Short hair Sirius look alike with glasses is James Potter."

"That is a compliment," James smiled. "We are very good looking."

"Debatable," both Lily and Marlene mumbled.

"Next to Henry is Peter Pettigrew. On his other side is Frank Longbottom and Remus Lupin is across from Frank," Marlene sighed after making introductions. "You can meet the others tomorrow. I am so glad today is Friday and classes won't begin until Monday."

"Others?" Draco asked confused. "I thought you said we are the only Gryffindor seventh years."

They group laughed. "Just because we are all in the same house and friends doesn't mean we don't have friends in other houses," Alice said.

"Except Slytherin," Lily said coldly.

The group of Gryffindors nodded in agreeance. Hermione saw Draco's face twitch but refrained from saying a word. "Well, you can introduce them tomorrow but I must miss the morning festivity for head duties."

"You're Head Girl, Evans? What a coincidence, I'm Head Boy," James smirked.

Lily groaned. "Could this year get any worse?" The doors opened and McGonagall entered with the group of first years. "I forgot about the stupid hat."

The whole group sat quietly, cheering whenever a first year was sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius and James tried to make bets on what kid would be sorted in what house.

"That pudgy one is definitely a puff," Sirius whispered.

Marlene hit him upside the head. "Would you shut up!" she hissed. "Have some respect for these poor children that have to deal with you and your marauding buddies for the whole year. Let them have a moment of glory before they have many moments of embarrassment."

Sirius muttered a few unidentifiable words before silencing. Once the sorting was over, Dumbledore approached the podium. "Welcome new and old students. This year will be one for remembering, like every year. For some it is your first, and others it is your last. Enjoy the time with your friends, new and old, for I fear the darkness that is soon to set upon us. Mr. Filch has gave me a set of reminders: do not mess with the ghosts, do not flood Myrtle's bathroom or make her angry, the forest is forbidden," Hermione swore she saw Dumbledore glance at the seventh year Gryffindor boys when he read that, "Zonkos products will be confiscated if used for distracting purposes, any use of dark magic will call for serious consequences," She noticed Mary shift uncomfortably in her seat, "I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Tarin Valdario." A middle aged man stood up and waved before sitting back down next to professor Slughorn. "Now, let the feast begin!"

Food appeared in front of them. James and Sirius dug straight in. "Pigs," Marlene muttered.

"So, do you two know each other?" Alice asked.

"I just met Her-Lucy in the headmaster's office," Draco said before taking a bite of shepherd's pie.

"You're going to like the tower. The view is amazing. I feel bad for you, Henry. You have to share a room with them," Lily said. "Remus, Peter, and Frank are okay."

"Got a problem with us, Evans?" Sirius asked.

"I thought we were getting along smashingly, Evans," James put a hand to his heart. "You wound me, Evans. It truly hurts."

Hermione chuckled. "Oh god, she finds you funny," Lily groaned.

"Not really him but just banter between the two of you," Hermione clarified.

Hermione caught the look in Draco's eyes. This was going to be harder than she originally anticipated.

* * *

Draco always knew that Gryffindors acted differently than Slytherins, it was common knowledge, but he didn't expect it to be like this. He knew he would have a hard time adjusting to the warmth but he found them entertaining. He found it funny how Potter's parents more or less hated each other. He found his mother's cousin funny. Even though he sat next to Wormtail during dinner, he never got a chance to talk to him because Black and Potter interrogated him the whole time.

Lily and James led the group of Gryffindors to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Hello Marjory, how are you this evening?" James asked, with a smile on his face. "You look lovely as usual. Did they paint you a new dress? This one looks better than last years."

She laughed. "Oh James, you are such a flirt. How has no lady tied you down?"

Draco saw Potter glance at Lily. "Because none of them are lovely, kind, and beautiful," He turned back to the portrait, "Like you Marjory."

The Fat Lady giggled. Lily groaned. "Good Godric, _Amortentia_. Let us in." The Fat Lady glared at Lily. "Don't tell me you enjoy his antics?"

The Fat Lady shrugged and swung open. "Good night Marjory!" Potter called.

"Did you know the Fat Lady had a name?" Draco asked Hermione.

She shook her head. "No. It would've been nice to know to keep her on the good side. That's probably why he knows it and has conversations with her."

They were the last persons to step into the room. "Girls to left and boys to the right," Lily addressed the next part to Draco. "Don't even try to get into the girl's dormitory. You'll fail. Ask your roommates, they tried last year and got detentions."

Lily looked at Remus. "I'm still friends with them. I don't understand why I got the detention for JUST BEING FRIENDS with them. Frank didn't get one," Remus complained.

"Not for that," Frank said. "I got one because Bellamy caught Alice and I snogging and such in the Astronomy Tower."

"Those poor first years. They were scarred for life," Alice chuckled.

"Who's Bellamy?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Ara Bellamy teaches astronomy," Mary explained. "I'm tired. Goodnight."

Draco felt an arm wrap around him. He saw Sirius smiling at him. "Let's go and have a chat Henry."

"More interrogation?"

"It's just us getting to know you," Sirius explained. "We haven't met a giant since Hagrid and Benjy."

"I'm not a giant!"

"And neither is Benjy," James said. "He's just tall like you. How tall are you?"

"6'2," Draco answered.

"Benjy has three inches on him," Remus called from the top of the stairs.

"Who's Benjy?" Draco asked.

"Benjy is a Puff in our year. He's awkward but cool. He makes some weird jokes too. You'll like him," Frank said. "Can't miss him in the halls either because he's so tall."

Sirius began to drag Draco up the stairs. "Let's make you feel welcomed, Henry." The way that sounded worried Draco...a lot.

* * *

"Your bed is the one closest to the window," Marlene said. "Alice is on that side with you. Lily and I are on the other side."

Hermione was close to laughing a bit. She was about to occupy the same bed she would twenty years later. At the foot of the bed was a trunk with her name, Lucy's name, engraved in it. She opened it up to find everything she needed along with extra books and clothes.

"So, what do you think of Henry?" Alice asked.

"One good looking guy," Marlene sighed.

"You have been on and off with Black for the past three years."

Marlene shrugged. "Doesn't mean a girl can't look."

Lily shrugged. "She still has a thing for Potter," Marlene cooed.

"Maybe you should go for something with him this year," Hermione suggested.

Lily snorted. "Me and James Potter? There is no way."

"I think she's right," Alice said.

"You only agree because you have to listen to Frank complain about James complaining about Lily," Marlene said. "Frank and Alice have been together since third year."

"What do you think of Henry, Lucy?" Lily asked.

"I just met the guy."

"So did we. No excuses."

"He seems arrogant."

"He barely talked," Marlene said. "Just think about that face. His stormy grey eyes and light brown hair that just seems to fall in the handsomest way possible. I can only imagine how good he looks just waking up in the morning."

Hermione shrugged. "You may not like him now but something is going to click between the two of you. I can guarantee it," Marlene had a big grin on her face. "Divination is my best subject."

Hermione snorted. "Only if you and Black get together along with Lily and Potter would I be with him. I can't see myself with Henry." She knew this wouldn't happen...hopefully. Remus hadn't told her much about Marlene McKinnon.

"We'll find you a man," Lily informed her. "You cannot leave Hogwarts without having one relationship."

Hermione was starting to feel uncomfortable. Lavender, Parvati, Fay, and Kellah acted the same way. "So you are introducing others to us?"

"Yep. You and Henry need to meet Benjy, Dorcas, and Emmeline. Then we need to point out who to avoid," Marlene glanced at Lily, who slightly nodded. "Like Severus Snape, Evan Rosier, Wilkes, Sirius's little brother Regulus, and that little creep in Mary's class. What's his name?"

"Barty," Alice answered. "Barty Crouch Jr."

Hermione paled a bit. The irony of Alice knowing his name. "Does Wilkes not have a first name?" Hermione asked. She had heard of Rosier and Wilkes before.

"Everyone calls him Wilkes," Lily responded. "I haven't heard his name since first year, even the teachers call him Wilkes. I think it's something rather mundane."

"I thought it was after a country."

"I thought it was something rather feminine."

Hermione chuckled. "None of you know his name?"

They shook their heads. "Doesn't matter as long as you avoid him."

"The only guy most of us," Alice smirked in Marlene's direction, "Associate with outside this house is Benjy Fenwick. He's a Hufflepuff. There's nothing wrong with the seven other guys we haven't listed, we just don't hang around them much. Dorcas and Emmeline are Ravenclaws. Dorcas hangs with us a lot. She, like Benjy, are honorary Gryffindors. Emmeline is around a bit but is better friends with the other Ravenclaw girls."

"Dorcas is the odd one out. She's amazing though. She did have one main Ravenclaw friend, but Pandora graduated last year," Lily said.

Marlene fell into bed. "I am tired. Let us sleep. Night."

"She does that a lot," Lily yawned. "Get some sleep, Lucy. This is probably the last night you'll get good sleep all year."

You have no idea, Hermione thought. She wondered how Draco was faring with the Gryffindor boys. She hoped he was drowning in despair.

* * *

Draco was really uncomfortable. Sirius and James were staring at him; Remus was reading a book; Frank and Peter were playing wizard chess in the corner. "For Merlin's sake you two, you are obviously scaring him," Remus slammed his book shut.

"I am fine," Draco reassured them after seeing the evil grins on Sirius and James's faces. Potter must get most of his personality from his mother Draco had decided, because James had already left an impression on Draco.

"You are not," Remus argued. "They are at least creeping you out. They'll stop now because they have been given satisfaction."

The two smirked in unison. "They act like twins," Draco noted.

"We are more or less brothers," James answered.

Sirius threw an arm around him. "James is my brother in every way but blood. He, his parents, Moony, Wormtail, and even Frankie are my family. Everyone, but the Blacks, is my family. Except my cousin Andromeda. She is family since she too was burned off the tree."

Draco had forgotten the fate of his mother's cousin. At least he seemed to be faring well. "So, Henry, what do you know about that girl," Sirius asked.

"Lucy? Not much," Draco answered. He didn't want to end up ranting about Granger since he technically didn't know Lucy at all.

"She's pretty," Peter said.

"Not as pretty as Alice," Frank sighed happily.

"Or Lily," James added.

The other guys in the room started laughing. "You and Evans have no chance."

"We do," James protested. "Our children will be beautiful."

Draco joined into the laughter at that comment. "And imaginary," Remus coughed. Draco started to laugh harder that he rolled off the bed. "I think we broke Henry."

The pain suddenly hit Draco from falling onto the stone floor, and he moaned in agony. "Suck it up, Paxton," Sirius said. "Maybe it is time to hit the hay as those muggles say. I need my beauty sleep."

"Sleep won't make you beautiful, Padfoot," Peter said.

Sirius glared and hid himself under the covers of his bed. "The truth hurts," Remus said. "But Padfoot is right. We should sleep for tomorrow."

Draco looked between the five Gryffindors climbing in bed. "You say that as if it might kill us."

Peter chuckled. "It very well could." How was Draco not dead yet?

* * *

 **Please review! Thanks for reading. Until next Tuesday.**


	4. Chapter 3

**September 1977**

Draco felt closed in and light swallowing him. Bloody tower, he thought. He missed the darkness of the dungeons. Draco slowly opened his eyes, hoping to be greeted with the sounds of Goyle's snoring, fully knowing he wouldn't be, to a dog on top of him. Draco shrieked and fell out of bed.

"What the fuck is going on," James groaned. He put on his glasses. "Dammit Padfoot, you could've woken Wormtail and I up to help. Do you know how much higher his scream would've been if he had a rat on his head and a deer just…there."

He looked to his bed and saw Sirius now sitting there. "You-you're an animagus?"

"Yep, so is Wormtail and Prongs. Moony is special."

Draco crawled to his trunk and grabbed a set of robes. "Henry, it's Saturday. Just wear a sweater," Frank suggested.

"Oh, yeah. I call the bathroom first." Draco got up and ran to the bathroom door and slammed it shut.

"Someone had to go," he heard Wormtail say from the other side.

Draco let out a sigh and stared at the mirror. He didn't recognize himself—the messy, light brown hair, tanned skin, lean and rounded face. He still had his grey eyes, thin lips, and height—a trait he couldn't credit to either of his parents. Yes he could still see himself but now he saw Henry Paxton staring at him too, even though Draco had yet to discover who he truly was.

He unfastened the medallion, letting it fall on the counter. Glancing back into the mirror, he was himself once more. Draco picked up the medallion to study it. _Saorsa_ was etched in silver. He didn't know what it meant and didn't care either.

Draco turned on the shower and cried. He hadn't done so in weeks and it was long overdue. He was to be here as a different man for almost four more years. Part of him wondered if Granger knew how long they would be there. He would have to ask her later.

Someone pounded at the door. "Oi, hurry up, Henry!" James shouted. "Some of us need to take a piss. I'm giving you five minutes, maybe less, to finish up before I bust in there myself."

Draco didn't respond. He stood under the water and let the tears fall down. He had to stay strong. He had only been on this mission for almost ten hours and he already felt like a failure. He couldn't do four more years.

Draco shut off the water and put the medallion back on when he heard the knob being twisted. Quickly he wrapped a towel around his waist. James walked in already nude. He busted out laughing. "Henry is being shy! What a prude!"

"Oh shut up, James. You realize we've shared a room for seven years," he heard Remus bark. Remus poked his head in. "Grab a robe and your clothes. It'll be easier if you go to the prefects' bath. I was heading there anyway. I promise to stay in the hall while you change."

Draco threw on a robe and grabbed his clothes before dashing after Remus. He almost tripped on the last few steps but caught himself. Remus was staring at him. "Are you coming or not?" Draco nodded and followed him out the portrait.

Draco had never paid attention to this part of the castle before. He marveled at the detailed portraits who went about their own business ignoring him and Remus. "They're from the 1200s," Remus informed him. "So how was your first night as a Gryffindor?"

Draco shrugged. "Not too bad. It's um…"

"A lot?" Draco nodded. "Padfoot and Prongs are always like that. They are brothers from two completely different families. Padfoot also ran away last summer from home when he was burned off his family tree to the Potters. They have a special bond."

"He was burned off his family tree?" Draco already knew this but figured it was better to act dumb.

"He was a Black in Gryffindor and considered a blood traitor. His cousin, Andromeda, was also burned off."

They stopped in front of the prefect bathroom doors. "It's a big place. There are some stalls that way," Remus pointed to the left, "You can either go back to the tower, wander around, or wait for me. I shouldn't be too long. Oh, and Henry, you have nothing to be afraid of with those scars. All of us have some."

Draco heard the faucet turn on when Remus disappeared. He had completely forgotten to disillusion the scars from Potter's curse. Remus had acted as if they were normal, and none of the other guys had pointed them out either. Then he remembered that Remus was a werewolf and Sirius came from a very ancient family. Body scars meant nothing to any of them. He put on his clothes and walked back out into the hall. He sat on a bench a couple of portraits down and waited.

"Henry?"

He looked up and saw Hermione, or Lucy, walking towards him with the other blonde and the short haired brunette. "Do you want to come to breakfast with us, Henry?" the blonde asked. She nudged Hermione. "There'll be a seat available across from Lucy."

He saw Hermione's cheek tint pink. Remus exited the bathroom. "Hello Alice, Marlene. How are you, Lucy?"

"I'm good. Thank you," she smiled.

"You ladies heading to breakfast?" he asked. The blonde, Marlene, nodded. "So are Henry and I. We'll accompany you both."

They walked towards the Great Hall. Hermione stepped back to walk with Draco. "How are you, really?"

Draco shrugged. "Potter and Black kind of scare me."

"He fell out of bed this morning because they scared him!" Remus snickered.

Draco scowled and saw Hermione smirking. Shivers ran down his spine at the sight of blonde Hermione smirking. It was Malfoy like, except her blonde hair was darker than the Malfoy platinum, she had more color to her skin, and her eyes were brown. "How are you," he whispered.

"Good," her voice cracked, "It's kind of hard with knowing how everything—"

Draco looked over and saw Hermione on the ground. "Are you okay, Lucy?" He helped her get up.

"You!" Remus shouted. "What was that for? 5 points from Slytherin for causing another student to fall, Barry."

"Barty," Alice said, "His name is Barty. Surely you can remember a child's name, Remus?"

"I'm not a child," Barty growled. Hermione gripped onto Draco. Barty? Was this Barty Crouch Jr? He sniffed the air. "Watch yourselves, and your mudbloods."

"There are no muggleborns here and watch your mouth, Crouch. That's another point from Slytherin," Remus barked.

The small boy sneered. "Who gave you the power to take points mongrel?"

"Enough Crouch," A quiet, strong voice said. The short haired version of Sirius stood behind him. "Leave the lions alone. We don't want the watch dog to appear, now do we?"

"Too late," Sirius pushed past him and Hermione. "Hello Reggie."

Regulus Black frowned. "My name is Regulus. You should know that, Sirius."

"Didn't see you last night. Don't think Dumbledore would like you skipping out on such events."

Regulus only blinked. "I was at my cousin's wedding last night. Headmaster Dumbledore was aware."

"Cissa got married?" Sirius asked, surprised.

Draco's breath hitched. Merlin, his parents just got married. The thought was insane as reality sunk in—he didn't even exist yet. Regulus nodded. "She married Lucius Malfoy at the Malfoy Manor."

"Bet she got married then so when she has a little blond nut, her and goldilocks can start each year alone when the nut is in Hogwarts," Sirius laughed.

Draco gagged. He never thought about any of this. His memory was stained now. Regulus glanced at him and the blonde girl attached to him. "Who are you two?"

"A new guy and a mudblood," Barty chirped.

Regulus hushed the fifth year. "I'm not a muggle born," Hermione said shakily. "I'm a halfblood."

"I didn't ask for a status," Regulus grunted. "I asked for names."

"Lucy Winters."

Draco stared at the youngest Black. He glanced down at his left arm. Regulus slowly moved it behind his back. Regulus Black was his way in, Draco realized. "Henry Paxton. Let's go eat, Lucy."

Draco dragged Hermione away from the ongoing scuffle. "Halfblood?"

"Yes Lucy Winters is a halfblood."

Draco saw Frank was already sitting at the Gryffindor table along with a towering guy. "Hey Henry, Lucy, this is Benjy Fenwick from Hufflepuff."

Benjy stood up to greet the newcomers. "It's nice to not be the only giant anymore," he said with a thick Scottish accent. He looked at Hermione. "You're a wee little thing, aren't ya love?"

"Love?" she cringed.

"It's just a formality, Lucy," Draco said. "People with etiquette know this."

She glared at him. ""What are you trying to say, Henry? That I lack etiquette?"

Benjy leaned toward him. "Yer stuck mate. She trapped ya."

Hermione huffed and sat next to Frank. Draco sat by Benjy. "So what's a Puff like you doing sitting with a bunch of lions?" Draco asked.

" 'Ere only four other boys in my year that I share a room with. Each of them are in love with each other and refuse to invite me to their orgies," Draco and Benjy started laughing.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Are they okay?" Alice asked as she sat on the other side of Frank. Remus sat opposite her and next to Benjy with Marlene next to Hermione and Sirius across from her. Peter plopped next to Sirius. James and Lily had yet to make an appearance.

Frank shrugged as he bit into his piece of toast. "Don't know," he said while chewing. "They were talking about Puff orgies."

Alice gagged. "Disgusting."

"Okay so the orgy part _might_ not be true, but I am very certain that some of' those guys are in love with' each other," Benjy said. "I'm just not friends with any of them. Frankie and I have been friends since we were wee 'ittle tikes. Nobody else really liked me 'cos I am another black sheep."

He high fived Sirius and Alice. "Fenwicks are known Ravenclaws like Fortescues," Draco said. "You should start a club."

"We did," Sirius smirked. "Our previous DADA professor made us disband it because it was 'too offensive'."

Lily and James joined the group a few minutes later. "Saw Dorcas and Emmeline in the halls. They said to meet them at lake after breakfast," Lily informed the group.

"Dork wants her book on hobbsingers back too, Benjy," James said.

"Hobbsnaggers," Benjy corrected, "And I'm quite sure a hobbsnagger took it."

Draco high fived him under the table. "How did you end up in Hufflepuff?"

Benjy shrugged and took a bite of his muffin. "As the raggy hat sings, Hufflepuff said she'd take the rest. Clearly, I didn't fit into one distinct category. I'm just very special."

Frank snorted. "Oh you are very special, Benjy."

* * *

The group waited at the Black Lake for the three Ravenclaw girls. Hermione saw Draco and Benjy still talking. Not once had she seen him make a move on Peter. Frank entered their conversation. Sirius was running around in his dog form trying to gain Marlene's attention. Lily was talking to Remus, and James was talking to Peter. Hermione was sitting quietly against a tree.

"You alright, Lucy," Alice asked as she next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she answered. "How are you?"

Alice giggled. "Annoyed a little. Benjy only sits with his house on special occasions, like last night. Benjy and Frank have always been an interesting duo, and now it seems Henry is making it a trio, which I'm okay with. Frank always love the other guys but those four have a special bond like Frank and Benjy do. It'll be nice having someone in our house for him to talk to."

"So you and Frank have been together a while?"

Alice grinned. "Yeah. I love him a lot. We're getting married once we are out of school. He asked right before we came back," She grabbed her wand and took away a disillusionment spell to reveal a simple diamond ring. "I keep it hidden because I don't want all the attention. I know it's not much but I love it. It's just going to be a small affair. Then we are going into Auror training together if our NEWTS are good enough."

"I'm sure they will be," Hermione said. "Congratulations to the two of you."

"Thank you. Oh it's the girls."

Hermione turned towards the castle and saw three girls walking towards them. "Emmeline," She pointed to the girl with black hair, "Doesn't hang out with us as much as Dorcas does."

"Sorry we're late," Emmeline apologized. She made eye contact with Benjy. "Mervyn was picking on a third year."

Benjy looked at her bewildered. "Mervyn is a third year himself," Benjy groaned in realization. "Was it that Lockhart twit? Mervyn has complained about him a lot."

Emmeline nodded. "Benjy, did hobbsnaggers take the book?" Dorcas asked.

"Sure did, Dorcas. Those hobbsnaggers are crazy little buggers," Benjy and Draco chuckled together. "Dorcas, Emmeline, meet Henry Paxton and Lucy Winters. They are some new Gryffindors."

Emmeline waved at the two. "Dumbledore also stopped us. He wanted me to get you three," she said to Lily, James, and Remus. "He wants a Prefects meeting now. It was nice to meet you two."

Emmeline left with the three Gryffindors. Dorcas only stared at them. Hermione remembered one of the girls last night saying that Dorcas had been friends with a Ravenclaw named Pandora. She wondered if that happened to be Luna's mother. It most likely was.

"You two are very peculiar," she said at last.

Sirius snorted. "You're one to talk." Marlene hit him upside the head.

"Dumbledore is starting preparation," Dorcas said. "He's going to bring us in."

"Into what?" Draco asked.

Hermione knew. It was very obvious, and the grins on the others' faces meant they knew too. Dorcas answered his question. "The Order of the Phoenix."


	5. Chapter 4

**September 1977**

Draco and Hermione settled into a routine very quickly. Alice quickly became Hermione, Lucy's, best friend along with Dorcas. Hermione discovered that, like the Marauders, Lily and Marlene had their own special friendship that couldn't be cracked. It didn't matter because she found Alice to be a better friend anyway. It was weird to think that she was friends with Neville and also his mother.

Draco became quickly attached to Benjy and Frank. For the first week he had completely forgotten about his task. He knew he would have to meet with Regulus Black eventually to get the message to the Dark Lord. Peter was always with one of the other Marauders. On the other hand, Draco was with Benjy and Frank a lot too. He and Benjy had created a friendship that Draco wished he had back in the present.

Hermione was in every class with him. At first he was okay with it because he needed the familiar comfort, but now she was just a presence he wanted to shake off. A pest that stopped him from the ideas of his task.

"Hey have you seen Lucy today," Benjy asked him in the halls a few weeks into term. "She has been distant all day and wasn't at lunch and breakfast. I thought I saw her crying in the library too."

"I'm sure she's fine," Draco replied. He didn't want to be her friend or give people the ideas that they were friends.

Benjy's face dropped. "Henry, you should check on her."

"Why not you?" he asked. "You are clearly the one who is worried about her."

"You two have a special bond," Benjy answered. "There's something about you two. You aren't friends but you both seem subconsciously at ease around each other. If you want, I'll stay a couple tables away and keep an eye on ya."

Draco reluctantly agreed and found her in the very back of the library. Her head was buried in a big book. She didn't look up when he sat down across from her. He glanced around but couldn't spot Benjy anywhere. That may be a good thing, he thought.

"Hey Lucy," he whispered, "Are you okay? Benjy thinks you're acting weird."

Hermione looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "It's September 19," she whispered.

"Okay?"

"It's my birthday."

"Oh, like for _real_ ," She nodded. He whispered even quieter, "Happy birthday Granger."

She shook her. "I'm not even alive yet. I'm not born for another two years. My parents aren't even married yet. They marry in December."

Draco understood now. This same thought had plagued him when he discovered that his parents had _just_ married each other. They were newlyweds. Everything he knew as history was present. "What makes this worse," she continued on, "Is that I am friends with these people."

He didn't understand this, and she noticed. "Do you know anything about any of these people?"

"Potter and Lily die on Halloween of 1981, Black dies in Department of Mystery in '95, Remus becomes our teacher for a year, Crouch Jr. is a sick little bastard who ended up in Azkaban for who knows what reason, and Wormtail joins the dark side," he stated. That was all he knew. He had looked at the book Snape had given him, but it included only the most basic information on these people, except Granger's Lucy Winters and his Henry Paxton, which contained nothing.

"I've became best friends with Alice, and I know you are are friends with Frank. Those are Neville's parents," she explained. He knew that. "They get tortured to insanity by your aunt, uncle, uncle's brother, and Crouch Jr. in November of 1981. They don't even recognize their own son. They can't speak. They are confined to a floor in St. Mungo's.

"Dorcas is killed by Voldemort himself in July of 1981. Marlene and her family are murdered less than two weeks after her. Regulus Black dies in two years. Benjy—"

"Don't," he croaked. "Don't bring Benjy into this."

"He dies, Draco," she whispers.

"I figured. They all die in the end but I don't want to know how or when he dies. It's a shame you know about what happens to them and have to be around them and know what happens, but I can't know about him. That stupid Puff is my best friend."

"You're failing," she said. "I've hardly seen you talk to Peter."

"I'm working on it," Draco lied. He really wasn't. He spent his time with Benjy and Frank. "It's none of your business anyway. We're not friends. You're here to stop me."

He got up and left. Draco found Benjy snogging a Slytherin against one of the shelves. Draco dragged him out of the library. "Why'd you do that, Henry? Couldn't you see we were enjoying it?"

"We have a theoretical potions assignment to work on."

Benjy groaned and followed Draco to the Gryffindor common room. "What was wrong with Lucy?"

"It's her birthday and she's alone," Draco sighed. He admitted to himself that he felt slightly bad that Granger had to spend her birthday, more or less, alone and in a different time when she technically didn't exist. He didn't feel bad enough to help her.

"What!" Benjy cried. "It's her birthday and none of us even knew! Merlin I'd be in tears too. We must inform the others."

* * *

Hermione watched Draco retreat out of the library pulling Benjy along. The sight didn't surprise her. Even though Benjy Fenwick was a Hufflepuff, Draco and he were hardly ever separated. Frank was with the duo whenever he wasn't with Alice. Hermione became the quietest Gryffindor, even Draco was louder and more known than her. She befriended her fellow housemates and the few she had met from other houses, but it was hard to fully connect when she knew how their lives were going to end, and end soon at that.

She knew that was the reason Draco didn't want to hear the truth about Benjy. She saw the pain on his face when she had mentioned Frank and Alice. She felt bad for causing him pain but maybe he'll figure out that Voldemort's side is the wrong side.

"If you're going to just gaze off into space, I'd suggest leaving," Hermione snapped out of her thoughts. In front of her stood a boy with long, black hair and a hooked nose. "Scoot Gryffindor."

"You don't own this table," she said.

"Is the Gryffindor giving you troubles, Severus?" a Slytherin boy asked. He was pale like a Malfoy with the darkest black hair she had ever seen. His eyes were crystal blue. His features were pointed.

"Never seen her around before," the other Slytherin sais. He was darker and his voice deeper than his friends. "Perhaps we should teach her to obey her superiors."

"I don't see any teachers around," Hermione said, glaring at them.

The pale boy smirked, though it looked like an evil sneer. "Did I ask what you think? You're a feisty one, just like the other three girls. You've made a mistake though."

"And that is?"

He leaned closer. "You're alone."

"Trying to get girls to scream in other ways, Rosier?" Regulus Black stepped out from the shadows.

Rosier's head snapped towards the young boy. "What're you doing here, Black? Never took you as a library lurker. It isn't any of your business what happens with her."

The dark Slytherin took a step towards her. Hermione was beginning to get worried. Snape was staring down at the books in his hands.

"You don't control me, Black," Rosier growled. "That name has no meaning anymore."

"Now Evan, I think my dear aunt would have your head for saying that. She's your aunt too," Regulus smirked. "I don't think my cousin would appreciate it much either."

"The blood traitor? Or the dainty flower?"

"The one who will whatever to hold her place. I'd suggest leaving Rosier."

Evan Rosier turned back to Hermione. "You're lucky today, Gryffindor," He leaned closer to her, "But I can promise you that you won't always be this lucky. We'll have our fun eventually. Wilkes, Snape, let's go."

The three Slytherins retreated, leaving Hermione and Regulus Black alone. "How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Since I saw them come in. It wasn't long after your friend and Fenwick left. Severus was the excuse they used this time but that won't be the case," Regulus explained. "Rosier is dangerous, Ms. Winters. I wouldn't travel anywhere without one of your lions or the badger or the eagles."

"You're different from them."

"I say the exact same thing about you and Mr. Paxton. Something is odd about the two of you."

"Besides attending Hogwarts for only our final year?"

Regulus nodded. "Get away from her, Black," Peter quietly shouted. "You know you're not suppose to be around us. Padfoot would have your head."

Regulus only blinked. "Take care, Ms. Winters, and do take into consideration what I have advised you to do," Regulus turned his attention to Peter. "I don't take orders from you."

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Peter asked after Regulus left. "Little Black isn't a good person."

"I'm fine. Peter. Thank you," she smiled. She still didn't understand how he could end up betraying Lily and James. He was nice.

"The girls wanted me to find you and bring you back to the common room. Happy birthday, Lucy," She thanked him and asked what was in the common room. "After Henry and Benjy said it was your birthday, Remus convinced the elves to send some food to the common room for dinner."

"We are eating there?" she asked. "Couldn't we get in trouble?"

Peter chuckled. "It's fine. It's all of us lions, Benjy, Dorcas, and Emmeline. It will be a nice little party."

* * *

The party was fun until Peter told him what he saw and they all made Hermione explain what happened in the library after Benjy and Draco had left. "Evan Rosier is one good looking, evil, sadistic bastard," Marlene said.

"Are you serious?" Sirius gasped.

Marlene smirked. "No, you are." A few people chuckled while others rolled their eyes. "I know Rosier is a really bad guy but you have to acknowledge that he is a good looking one. Wilkes is average."

"Like his name," Sirius snickered.

"I thought he was named after a muggle literary character," Remus said.

"I thought he was named after a spell," James said.

"You're all idiots," Benjy scowled. "He's named after his father. Wilkes is Bimbly Wilkes VII."

"How do you know that?" Draco asked.

"The Wilkes family has an outstanding rivalry with the Fenwicks."

"What did Regulus tell you?" Sirius asked finally. Hermione had been waiting for this question.

"He told me not to be alone," she answered.

"Then you won't be," James said. "One of us in this room will be with you. We'll all stick together because Evan would be willing to come after any of us, not just Lucy. We don't want another Mary incident. Think of this as a buddy system."

Draco groaned. "This is stupid."

Benjy hooked arms with him. "Which is why we are buddies," He pulled Frank over. "Along with Frankie. Alice can take care of herself."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You are so considerate, Benjy. You're still upset because he asked me to marry him before you."

"That's not true. Frank and I had a nice little ceremony when we were 7. Remember that sweetheart?" Benjy smirked. "It'll be the best wedding you have have. I'll always be your number one."

Frank huffed. "I want a divorce."


	6. Chapter 5

**So a little reminder that we don't know a lot of canon information about some of these characters. I am creating back stories and information for them to fit this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series and its characters.**

* * *

 **October 1977**

The Great Hall looked the same as it always did on Halloween. It was a Sunday. James, Sirius, and Peter were running around Hogwarts and its grounds in their animagus form. "Can't they get in trouble for that?" Hermione asked.

"McGonagall has tried for seven years to straighten out those boys," Lily said. "It amazes me that James ended up as head boy."

"You should take points away," Dorcas suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Lily narrowed her eyes. "Oh no you don't Dorcas! I am not going to fall for that again. I will not."

Dorcas smiled. "It was worth a shot."

"Ravenclaw won the house cup last year because Dorcas somehow tricked Lily into giving Ravenclaw points all the time and taking them away from other houses, including Gryffindor," Marlene whispered. "It was fascinating, and we have yet to figure out how she did it. All logical tricking. No potions or spells used. We think she should've been in Slytherin sometimes."

Hermione chuckled. She saw Benjy and Frank walking towards them. Draco wasn't with them. "Where's Henry?" she asked.

The two boys looked at each other and then at her. "Henry said he would meet us here," Frank replied.

"Perhaps he got stuck on a set of stairs," Benjy suggested. "I think he'll be fine, but if you're worried about your boyfriend we won't stop you from looking for him."

"He's not my boyfriend," Hermione barked as she left the Great Hall.

"What's that about?" Peter asked. He, James, and Sirius had just entered and passed her.

"Henry's not here. She's worried about him," Frank answered.

"I'd be worried about my other half too," Sirius winked towards Marlene.

"Screw off, Black," she rolled her eyes. "Lucy just said they weren't dating."

"They totally have a thing for each other at least," Lily said.

"They're connected," Dorcas said softly. "They have this weird thing. They're always comfortable around each other, like they only recognize each other."

James nodded. "Perhaps he will take her to Hogsmeade this weekend like Lily and I."

Lily dropped her fork. "What? We don't have duties this weekend. The sixth year prefects are suppose to take care of it."

"That's not what I meant."

She was silent for a moment. "James Potter, did you just ask me out?"

James smirked. "I more told you but yes I did."

* * *

Hermione checked as many places she could think of that Draco frequented as Henry. She found him in a classroom off the dungeons when she heard him talking. "Take this to him. Perhaps it'll help move this job along," she heard him say.

She was about to enter when another voice spoke. "Why would He send you? You've been here two months and I've rarely seen you with Pettigrew." She recognized it to be the voice of Regulus Black. "Where did you even come from?"

Draco hesitated. "I cannot tell you. This letter explains everything to Him, which is what matters. Pettigrew is always with at least one of the other three."

"And you are normally with the Fenwick and Longbottom," Regulus countered. "They've already labeled you as one for the light."

"Who has?"

"Rosier and Wilkes. Snape is on the path to be a one, but that's because he was faced with a fork and made a choice last year. You best watch out for them."

"I don't know how to get Pettigrew on our side."

She moved a little to see in. She saw Regulus smirk. "Our side?" He pulled his sleeve up. "This shows who I am loyal to. You have nothing to show your loyalty. This is my side, not yours. You have to prove yourself."

"I am trying to prove myself," Draco growled.

"I would never peg a Gryffindor to be an eater. Though it must be a thing if you want Pettigrew and there is you."

"I'm a Slytherin through and through. I am in Gryffindor undercover. I need you as my connection to the Dark Lord."

Regulus was silent. "We'll meet here once a week on Sundays before dinner to discuss. You better have started to make progress by next week."

Hermione hid behind a suit of armour just as Regulus exited the classroom. He paused and looked at the armour. She held her breath but he walked away as quickly as he had stopped. Peeking out from her hiding spot, Hermione saw Draco pacing in the classroom. She stepped out and walked to him.

"Hey, you're missing dinner," she said. Draco jumped a little before turning and glaring at her.

"So are you, Winters. What are you doing down here?"

"I came looking for you. You didn't come to dinner with Benjy and Frank," she replied.

Draco sneered. "Why do you care? We aren't friends," Her face fell, and he smirked. "You thought we were friends?"

"You were nice to me when we came."

"I was sent into the past, and you were the only one who had any idea what I was feeling. Even if you are my enemy, you were the only one I felt comfortable around until I was acclimated to this time. I have a mission, Granger, and no matter what you try, you won't stop me," he growled.

Hermione took a step back. "I thought you were different. I thought you being friends with Frank and Benjy was changing you. I was wrong. You are still just a cowardly death eater who will do anything to please his master who wouldn't protect them in return."

She didn't realize he was moving until her back was pressed against the wall. "You know absolutely nothing about me," he sneered. "You don't know what it is like. I am doing this to survive."

She didn't back down but instead pushed him off her with mighty force. "So am I."

* * *

 **December 1977**

"What do you mean you are staying here?" Lily exclaimed.

"I have no family left. I'm staying here for Christmas," Hermione repeated.

"That won't do. You can come home with me. Dad would be happy to have you," Lily told her. "Petunia, my sister, will come for Christmas dinner with her husband, Vernon, but that's the only time they'll be there. On New Year's Eve Potter has a party so we will go there."

"I don't want to intrude," Hermione tried to reason.

"Nonsense," Lily argued. "You're coming back with me. Marlene lives in Ireland and the Fortescues are more traditional. We'll have fun."

Hermione sighed. "Fine. Can we get back to our Potions now?"

* * *

"He can come home with me!" Benjy shouted.

"But Sirius and I want to spend time with him," James whined. "Henry is in our house and you see him more than we do."

James and Benjy were currently fighting over who Draco would stay with for Christmas break after he told them he was going to stay at Hogwarts because he had no place to go. "Benjy, do you really think Henry wants to be a part of the yearly Fenwick Fallout?" Frank asked. "Because I remember going with you a few years ago when mum and dad went to visit Uncle Algie in Norway and I still ache and have to nurse my scars."

Benjy sighed. "You're right."

"What is the yearly Fenwick Fallout?" Draco asked. He was curious as to what was so bad about them. From his knowledge of purebloods, the Fenwicks weren't in the Sacred Twenty-Eight, being mixed between still pureblood lines, like Benjy and his parents and siblings, and half-bloods, but were still very powerful, like the half-blood McKinnon family.

"The Fenwick Fallout is the name of the results to the Fenwick tournament that take place. There are nine Fenwick branches coming from my grandparents, Rowan and Felicity: seven boys—Malachei, Timotheus, Mathias, Telvan, Marvin, Tovan, and Corvus— and two girls—Tabitha and Melina. Corvus is my dad. Mervyn and I are his only kids. Malachei has five kids, Timotheus has two daughters, Mathias has a son, Telvan has a daughter, Marvin has three sons, and Tovan has six children. Tabitha married a Flint and has a boy and a girl. Melina married a Pucey and just had a boy, Adrian. Dad is closest to Melina because they are the youngest and twins. In total that makes forty-three of us. Adrian, my brother, and Tabitha's son, who I think is named Marcus, are the only ones younger than me. The cousin closest to me in age who is older is Tabitha's daughter, Marnie, and she's twenty-two."

Benjy wasn't finished but Draco wished he was. He continued on with most of his cousins are married and several have children. It brought the total to around eighty-six Fenwicks in one house for one holiday. "The family tries to compete to see who's better better at various skills. Some think they are better because their children are purebloods, like Marvin, Tovan, Telvan, and Tabitha, whereas others believe their half-blood children hold more power, like Mathias, Malchei, and Timotheus. My dad and Melina could care less. By the end most aren't talking to each other and won't until the following Christmas when it all repeats."

"That sounds terrifying," Draco admitted.

Benjy nodded. "Trust me it is," Frank agreed.

"So it's settled," James smiled. "You're coming with Sirius and I for Christmas."


	7. Chapter 6

**December 1977**

Hermione sat in a compartment with Lily, Marlene, Alice, Dorcas, and Frank. "Don't you wish to be with the other boys?" Dorcas had asked him when he sat with them. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Benjy, and Draco were in the compartment across from them.

Frank shrugged. "I want to spend time with my love," He kissed Alice on her forehead. "Mum wants you and your family to come over on Boxing day to discuss plans. She said beforehand but I convinced her to wait so you can bring some of those delicious Fortescue treats."

Alice chuckled. "Of course you want food. That's probably the only reason you are marrying me."

"It is," Frank joked. "So Lucy, are you excited for the New Year's party ate James's house? It's always a wicked time."

"Definitely. It's been awhile since I've been to a party. I'm going to go use the loo real quick. Be back in a jiff." Hermione slid out of the compartment and headed towards the back of the train. She bumped into someone when exiting the loo. "Oh I am so sorry."

"It's alright my feisty Gryffindor," Hermione looked up to see Evan Rosier standing in front of her with Wilkes and Snape on either side of him. She took a step back right into the door. "Trapped? It would seem so."

"What do you want, Rosier?" Hermione sneered.

"Nothing at all, my feisty Gryffindor," he smirked. "Can't I just say hello?"

"No," She tried to pass him but Wilkes held her back. "Let me pass."

Rosier looked to Snape. "Guard the door."

"Evan, I don't think—" Snape began to protest.

Rosier's eyes narrowed. "Do it, Severus. Don't question me. I am the one who has the connection. You do as I say."

Snape reluctantly nodded and walked towards the opposite end of the car. He made eye contact with Hermione before he had walked off. This wasn't going to go well at all. Rosier smiled at Hermione, or at least she assumed he was trying to. It was more of a smirk. He reminded her of a young Draco Malfoy; only Rosier was actually scary.

"How has Gryffindor been?"

"Fine."

"Going home for the holidays?"

"None of your business."

"She's being stubborn," Wilkes said. "I don't think she wants to talk to us."

Rosier turned to his friend. "Thank you for stating the obvious," He looked back to Hermione. "You really should've taken Black's warning. We aren't people to mess with; however, we always love a nice game."

He raised his wand and opened his mouth when the carriage door opened. Draco stood there holding Snape against the wall. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Rosier answered. "Carry on."

"See I can't because you're blocking the toilets, and being the Gryffindor I am, I can tell Winters here is in distress."

Hermione saw Benjy scoot around Draco. He smiled and grabbed her arm. "Find someone else to terrorize, Rosier," Benjy stopped in front of Wilkes. "I believe the henchman occupation is a very good fit for you, Bimbly."

Wilkes growled but said nothing. "I just realized there are toilets at the front of the train," Draco said. "I think I will use those so you can carry on."

Draco followed Benjy and Hermione out. "Why?" Hermione asked. She was looking directly at Draco.

"They aren't people you mess with," he answered.

"You are so confusing. I hate you."

He didn't reply. "I'm actually going to go use the toilets."

Benjy nodded. When they reached their compartments, Hermione asked how Draco and Benjy had found her. "We were worried about you," Lily said when she saw them again. "You were taking way too long. Are you alright?"

She the guys across from them looking over at her. "I'm fine," she answered. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Then why did Benjy and I have to save you?" Draco asked. She grimaced at his return.

"I was doing perfectly fine on my own."

"Clearly you weren't."

"You are such an arse," Hermione snapped.

Draco smirked. "Some things never change."

* * *

King's Cross was the same as always. Lily's father was waiting outside the barrier for them. "Dad is really excited you are coming," Lily told her. "Personally I can't decide if it's because he gets to meet another witch or to show off his cooking. He used to be chef but had to retire after his heart attack last year."

"What happened to your mum?" Hermione asked. "If it's not too much of a question."

"She died about a month before my dad's heart attack from cancer. My sister and I think that him missing her caused it. They loved each other a lot."

They said a quick good-bye to their friends before running through the barrier. A muggle was watching the barrier when they came through. "Hello girls," The muggle got up and hugged Lily. "I'm Lily's father, Harold."

"Lucy Winters," She shook harold Evans's hand. "Thank you for allowing me to stay during the holidays."

Harold smiled and led the girls to the car. "It is no problem at all. It would've just been me and Lil until Petunia and her husband came on Christmas for lunch."

"The girls said they'd stop by," Lily said. "Oh and we're going to a New Year's party."

"How exciting. I remember going to those with your mum," Harold sighed and started up the car. "I miss my Violet."

Lily sighed. "I'm sorry," she whispered to Hermione.

"It's okay," Hermione reassured her. "Remember, I'm staying with you because my parents are gone. I can understand what he means."

Lily smiled and mouthed "thank you". Hermione smiled and nodded. Hermione watched the scenery change from urban London to the country. She had never been to Cokeworth before.

* * *

Draco, Sirius, and James flooed to the Potter home. "Mum, dad, your sons and another are home!" James shouted.

There was a small pop and a house elf appeared. "Mister Jaime you is home! Trilly missed Mister James."

"I missed you too, Trilly. Now, where are my mum and dad?"

"Master Fleamont is upstairs in bed. Mistress Euphemia is with him," Trilly answered.

"Let them know we are here," James ordered. Trilly nodded once and disappeared. "This way."

James led them to a second set of stairs. "This whole part is mine. My bedroom is is the last door on the right. Sirius's is the first," He pointed to the first door on the left. "That's where you'll stay, Henry. Bathroom is the second door from it. The other is a linen closet. Don't take a piss in it. Trilly will get very upset."

Trilly popped into the hallway. "Master and Mistress will not be joining yous for dinner. Trilly will let you know when it's ready. Trilly also fixed the brooms for quidditch and is still cleaning drawing room for party. It will be down by morning."

James smiled. "Thank you Trilly." Trilly nodded and disappeared. "You haven't asked about Trilly, Henry. Peter and Remus did. Frank knew of house-elves but had never met one until her came here."

Draco thought very quickly for an excuse. "My grandma had a house-elf bound to her," Not a lie. "The elf was quite desperate to serve someone so she bounded the elf to her." Half lie. Spinks always wanted to serve but Spinks was handed down to his grandma.

"My brother's elf is passed down through the family," Sirius said. "Who knows how old that bloody elf is."

* * *

Draco tossed and turned in bed. He huffed. No matter how much he tried, sleep seemed to evade him. He slipped on a shirt and quietly opened his door. Sirius's snores hit his ears. A quick _silencio_ and Draco was heading down stairs.

The Potter home was not as large or grand as Malfoy Manor, but it was still very large and elegant. Pictures of James lined the staircase wall. The pictures all reminded him of Potter. He had heard from his godfather that Potter could pass as a twin to his father, but Draco never knew _how identical_ the two were. The tea room held a tapestry of the Potter family just like the Malfoy, Black, and all pureblood families have in their ancestral homes.

A quick peek into the kitchen and Draco walked in. He grabbed a glass for water. "Trouble sleeping?" Draco jumped and whipped around. He let go of the glass, but a quick flick of a wand from Euphemia and it was saved.

"Sorry, Mrs. Potter, and yes I couldn't sleep."

"Sirius does have some dreadful snoring; however, you seemed to have fixed that," she chuckled. "So Henry right?"

"Yes ma'am. Henry Paxton. Thank you for allowing me to stay here for break."

"It's no big deal. Sirius already lives here, Remus and Peter will be here on Boxing day, Frank will most likely show up on the 27th or 28th, and Benjy will show up to either here or Frank's when the Fenwick Fallout becomes too much for him. Tell me about yourself, Henry. You must be interesting to show up for only your seventh year. Besides, I've never heard of the family Paxton."

"I'm not a pureblood, Mrs. Potter," was the only answer he could come up with.

"Euphemia please, and there is no need to lie. Your eyes give you away. They are a very light grey, a fine line between silver and an icy light blue," she replied.

"You're a pureblood, as is your husband and James. None of you have this colored eyes."

"That would be from the families involved. Sirius's are a very dark grey from all the Black that runs through his veins. James said your father is dead. What of your mother?"

"My mother loves my father very much. She chooses to believe he is not gone and I am having a hard time coming to terms with everything," It wasn't a lie.

"You have a strange aura. It is very young. Why are you here?" she asked.

He ignored the question. "Do you have a gift, Euphemia?"

The older woman shrugged. "I am merely perceptive and observant. Death follows you along with regret. You are also distorted."

"Pardon?"

She pointed to his neck. "You are hiding your true self. Tell me, Mr. Paxton, what do you need freedom from? Why do you seek redemption?" He looked at her quizzically. "Saorsa is Scottish gaelic for freedom or redemption depending on the translation."

"I believe it is time for me to turn in, Euphemia. It is, after all, Christmas tomorrow."

Euphemia nodded. "You don't deserve this," she said. He glanced back at her. "You are only a boy."

"I haven't been a boy for a very long time. Goodnight Euphemia."

"Goodnight Mr. Malfoy," Draco whipped around. She tossed him his necklace. She must have summoned it away without him somehow noticing. She knew his family just by his looks. It would be easy though. Nobody had hair like the Malfoys. Even his mother's blonde was darker than his father's. "You best get a better fastening charm. Those looks will get you into trouble. Take care of yourself now. I'm sure Sirius and James will keep you busy for the next week planning their party they always think we don't know about."

* * *

 **This chapter wasn't as detailed as I had originally plan but my mind was in other places this past week and left me with very little time to write. I will be going on vacation in a few days and regret to inform you all that there won't be an update next Tuesday. A longer one or maybe two shorter ones will happen the following Tuesday. Please leave a review of your thoughts! Thank you all for taking time to read this story. it means a lot to me.**


	8. Chapter 7

**December 1977**

"I don't understand why I have to wear this," Hermione complained as she tugged on the hem of her dress. She, Alice, Marlene, Dorcas, and Lily were getting ready at Lily's home for James's New Year's party. "I understand why Lily does. You meeting his parents tonight?"

"Yep," she answered as she straightened her hair. "Last several years he hasn't actually told his parents about the party. We all know they know though. Nothing gets past his mother."

"This doesn't explain why we are all getting dressed up," Hermione winced as Marlene pulled a brush through her hair.

"Sorry, you had a knot. We're getting dressed up to make ourselves look appealing. There is no way we can not not get a midnight kiss," Marlene said.

"Who am I suppose to make myself appeal to?" she asked. "Lily has James, you have Sirius, and Alice has has Frank. Dorcas and I have no one."

"There will be plenty of witches and wizards there. Pretty much anyone who knows about the party and where James lives attends," Dorcas explained. "I'll probably snog Remus. Emmeline has a thing for Benjy. That leaves you with Henry or a random person. Perhaps one of the Prewett twins. They are very good looking for gingers. No offense Lily."

Lily rolled her eyes with a smirk. "There is no way I would let Fabian and Gideon near her. Those two always have something cooking...and I don't mean food. Your best bet is Henry."

"Like he'd kiss me," Hermione scoffed.

"Stranger things have happened. Pandora never expected to marry Xeno but they are. She never expected to study spells," Dorcas sighed. "She has a nice life. They'll be at the party tonight."

"That doesn't really help her, Dorcas," Marlene said. "Don't worry, Lu. We will make you look absolutely desirable. The only way Henry will argue with you tonight is with your tongues."

Hermione blanched. "You are disgusting."

Marlene tilted Hermione's head down. "I just know good chemistry when I see it."

"Like you and Sirius," Hermione snickered. She could hear Dorcas, Alice, and Lily chuckling. She could only imagine the look on Marlene's face.

"I am the one with the hot curling iron—"

"Which I don't why you are using. My hair is already very curly," Hermione mumbled.

Marlene ignored her interruption. "—And I am not afraid to burn you even if I know you could hex me seven ways to Sunday in three seconds. Now sit still and quit making snide remarks that can also apply to you."

"I have good chemistry with Sirius?" she retorted. She shrieked in pain as Marlene hit the back of neck with the curling iron.

Marlene pointed the iron at everyone in the room. "No one heals her. She's being a bitch. Now, Lucy dear, let's finish your hair and makeup so we can go mess it all up."

* * *

The main level of the Potter home was already in full party mode when the group of girls arrived. James quickly snatched Lily and dragged her up the stairs. Sirius greeted Hermione and the others before dragging Marlene to the middle of the dance floor. Frank whisked Alice off towards the food. Dorcas wandered off with Remus and Peter."This doesn't seem like the average pureblood party," Hermione mumbled to herself.

"It's far from it," Hermione jumped at the sound of Draco's voice. "The Potter family are not the traditional purebloods either."

"So now you'll speak to me?" she snapped. "Where's Benjy?" She noticed his companion was not around.

"Started snogging Emmeline Vance when she arrived," he answered. They stood in awkward silence. "Winters, I'm sorry."

"Griffonshit, Henry. You are never sorry about everything. You're here to do a job. I'm here to stop you."

"Don't you get it? We are pawns in this game," he said quietly. Draco had had several more midnight conversations with Euphemia Potter over the past few days. She showed him what everyone was protecting him from. "We are children playing in adult roles."

"Since when did you become so wise?" A seventh year Ravenclaw tapped Hermione's shoulder. "Wanna dance?" he asked. She quickly agreed leaving Draco alone.

Draco made his way to the corner and watched everyone else. He realized now what Snape had meant before he left: Hermione Granger was the only person who would understand how he was feeling.

"You alright, Henry?" Peter asked, who had came with two drinks and handed one to Draco. Peter followed his eyes. "Jealous?"

"Of what?"

"That Ravenclaw because he's dancing with Lucy."

"That's preposterous, Peter." Peter only shrugged. "What are your plans for after Hogwarts?"

He shrugged again. "Probably get a job in the Alley and focus are on the upcoming fight."

"For the light?"

"Sure."

* * *

The evening droned on for Draco and Hermione. He stayed in the corner. She danced with anyone. All their friends took note of this. They felt it their job to get the two together. James decided to throw his mother into the mix.

"Lucy, have you met my mother, Euphemia?" James brought his mother over to the girl when she finally stopped dancing to get a drink. Hermione shook her head. "Mother this is Lucy Winters. Lucy this is my mother, Euphemia Potter. My father, Fleamont, is in bed."

James's mother smiled and shook Hermione's hand. "It is nice to put a face to a name, Miss Winters."

"Please call me Lucy, Mrs. Potter."

"And me Euphemia," James looked like his mother, even though Hermione had yet to see his father. "You started Hogwarts this year with Henry, right?"

"Yes I did, Euphemia," Hermione answered.

She nodded and kept smiling. James excused himself to go dance with Lily. "You are like him."

"James?"

She shook her head. "Henry," She leaned closer to Hermione. "Or as you know him, Malfoy."

Hermione felt her heart stopped and met the brown eyes of the woman. "Why would you agree to this monstrous mess?"

"To stop him," she answered.

"But who is him? Voldemort? Dumbledore? Your companion? Someone else?" Hermione didn't answer. Euphemia sighed. "I bid you good evening, Lucy. Please do think about what I said, yes?"

Hermione slowly nodded as she walked away. "What did Euphemia want?" Hermione jumped at Draco's voice.

"You scared me." He repeated the question once more. "To introduce herself to me."

"Did she say anything? She's quite wise—an O'Morgan in Ravenclaw."

" _10"_

"She didn't say anything odd."

" _9"_

"I'm calling griffonshit on you now."

" _8"_

"She said some stuff like she knows who you are!"

" _7"_

"She's very intuitive with some great points."

" _6"_

"Like what?"

" _5"_

"I don't think you should know because you'll just disagree."

" _4"_

"You are such an arse."

" _3"_

"I know."

" _2"_

They stood silently, only staring at each other.

" _1"_

Draco decided to toss everything he knew out the window for one split second. He wanted just one moment of peace before life becomes tense. Hermione wondered what was going through his mind as she watched him tilt his head.

" _Happy New Year!"_

Draco kissed her. She wasn't expecting it. He kept kissing her once he realized she wasn't pushing him away. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Slowly, Hermione put her arms around his neck.

"Bring it on 1978!"

* * *

 **January 1978**

"Have fun with your mum," James said.

"You sure you want to do this?" Sirius asked.

Draco nodded. "I have to. I'll see you both tomorrow at the station."

"You're staying with Frank and Benjy tonight, right?" James asked. "I just want to make sure in case we need you." Draco nodded. "Okay. Bye Henry."

Draco waved to James and Sirius before apparating away. He landed in a graveyard. "You're late," Draco looked and saw Regulus leaning against a statue. "He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"I'm not late," Draco snapped and followed Regulus. "And I know he doesn't like to be kept waiting. I've met him before."

Regulus didn't respond, but Draco was sure he rolled his eyes. It was a Black family trait. His mother and aunt Bella did the same thing when they were annoyed. He did it too. They walked in silence for a bit. Every now and then Draco would glimpse at his late cousin, who was also looking at him.

"It's just beyond this hill," Regulus said after an hour of walking.

"Your mother just let you spend Christmas with the Dark Lord?"

Regulus kept on trekking ahead. "I was at home. I went to my cousin Narcissa's on the 31st for a party and have been there since. Lucius lives in a big Manor thankfully," Draco gave him a curious look. That time he caught Regulus rolling his eyes. "They're newlyweds for Merlin's sake. Deduce from there, Henry."

Draco shivered in disgust. Lucky for him, they stopped in front of an old iron gate. "We're here. He should be in the drawing room."

Regulus held up his left arm. The gate opened with a loud crack. Draco quickened his pace to keep up with Regulus's long, fast strides. He didn't stop at the front door, only put his arm up once more ten feet from it and walk straight through the not fully opened entrance. The young Black seemed to be on a mission.

Draco ran into him when he suddenly halted without warning. He pointed to the door on the right. "In there. I'll be out here. If you survive, I'll walk you back to the apparation point once your meeting is over. Just walk in. I'd like to be back for lunch and tea."

Draco nodded and inhaled deeply before walking into the drawing room. The door slammed shut behind him. Draco jumped. "There is no need to be afraid, Mr. Paxton is it?" a voice hissed.

Draco gulped and nodded. The Dark Lord looked nearly the same, except he looked healthier than he did in the future. "That is correct, my Lord," Draco bowed.

The Dark Lord laughed. "No need for the bows, Mr. Paxton. I am impressed with it though and the fact you know how to acknowledge me. Young Black has told your tall tale."

Draco approached the dark wizard and pulled a letter out from under his cloak. The Dark Lord grabbed it and tore it open. His beady eyes scanned the page. "I had no idea the Pettigrews finally produced a wizard. It was a line of squibs for a time. How has your mission been going, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco felt a burning sensation at the sound of his name. "It is a slow progress, my Lord. I believe I will have more luck once school has ended because the other Marauders, as they call themselves, will be busy with their own lines of employment."

"Won't you too? Mr. Black tells me of a girl too," he said.

Draco shrugged. "I have a flexible job lined up and I am in the same group of acquaintances. We will see each other often. As for the girl, I can't say much."

"And why not?" the Dark Lord pressed on.

"Because she is an enigma just like me," he responded.

The Dark Lord was silent for a moment before bursting out with laughter. "You an enigma? You are a Malfoy. They may be cunning Slytherins but are the easiest to read. All of you are the same. Do not fail me, Mr. Malfoy, or your life will be hell in the future. Now leave me. I will have Regulus be your contact for the rest of the school year while I work on finding you another one."

Draco nodded and bowed before scampering out of the room. Not all Malfoys were the same. Each was their own. He was part Malfoy _and_ Black. Draco was going to prove he wasn't like any of the other members of his family.

"Did everything go well?" Regulus asked once they were past the iron gate. "I would assume so since you are alive, but you do look flustered."

"I am planning," Draco growled. Regulus had to admit that the familiarity coming off the boy did not put him at ease, and he really didn't want to know what exactly Henry was planning.

* * *

 **I finally updated! I know it's a day early but I wanted to get this posted and perhaps another one tomorrow. It will be a little shorter but will be the transition to post Hogwarts, when I have everything planned. After that chapter, it will be Frank and Alice's wedding. Please please please review! Thank you my amazing readers!**


	9. Chapter 8

**January 1978**

Hermione jumped into studying for NEWTS when they returned. She spent her time in the library, classes, or the common room. Lily found her studying in the common room at the end of January one day. She grabbed the book off of Hermione's lap. "It's my birthday," Lily told her.

"Happy birthday, Lily. May I have my book back?" Hermione reached for the book, but Lily held it away from her.

"You may not, Lu. You are coming to the kitchens and eating cake with us. I demand it," Lily said.

"Who's going to be there?"

"The normal group—us, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank, Benjy, Henry, Alice, Marlene, Dorcas, Mary, and Emmeline."

"I don't know, Lily," Hermione sighed.

Lily groaned. "You only ever study, Lucy. I can't remember the last time I saw you in the Great Hall. You've been quieter than normal ever since the party. What happened there, Lucy?"

"Henry kissed me and I don't know what to do with my life after it because I wasn't expecting it and I don't like him but it felt really nice," she rambled on. "I don't know."

Lily absorbed the new information. "Kiss him again. Kiss any part of him," Lily suggested. "Perhaps that was his way of suggesting he wants a relationship with you."

"Or maybe he's worried about impending death," Hermione muttered.

Lily shook her head. "Don't think like that, Lu. Don't think about a war. Think about the now. Think about the happy future. We'll be meeting with McGonagall in March to discuss and confirm or career paths. NEWTS don't matter if you don't know what you are going to do with them. Let's go eat cake. Think of the now."

Hermione slowly nodded. "Alright. Just let me go put my things away." Lily shrieked and hugged her. Hermione really wished Harry was able to meet his mother. She was a wonderful person.

* * *

 **March 1978**

James Potter entered Professor McGonagall's office. She pointed to the chair across from her. "Do you know why we are meeting today, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked the Head Boy.

James smiled. "Is it about the toads in the dungeon? I had nothing to do with that."

McGonagall stared at him. "What toads in the dungeon?"

"Is today not the 16th?" McGonagall shook her head. "What day is it?"

"The the 12th, Mr. Potter."

James's smile fell. "Well then I _will_ have nothing to do with the toads in the dungeon," James paused before groaning. "This means I actually did my DADA and Divination homework on time. Trelawney was right. I did have a miscalculation that would cause me equal trouble and relief."

Minerva shook her head and tried to refrain from chuckling. "We are here to discuss what you are doing after school ends, James. I know your family is quite wealthy but I believe a career will do you some good. Have any quidditch teams contacted you?"

James nodded. "The Falcons did along with Puddlemere, the Wasps, and the Tornados. Tryouts are next week during the Easter hols. I think I'm going to go for it."

"Chaser?"

James chuckled. "What else would it be, Minnie? Sorry. _Professor McGonagall_."

Minerva chuckled again. "Is there a team you are leaning towards more?"

James thought for a moment. "Probably the Falcons or the Wasps. I've always liked the Falcons but the Wasps aren't bad either. Just not Puddlemere. They are awful."

"I agree wholeheartedly, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said with a grin.

"I don't know if it will happen though. I'll probably end up just living off the Potter fortune," James admitted. "Lily and I are getting very serious. We've talked about buying a place, and someone is going to have to take care of Moony. Plus with everything that is coming, who is going to have time for a job? Surely you were informed of mishap Padfoot and I experienced during the summer with those death eaters."

"What if you and Lily create a family? How are you going to support them? A career will provide a stable future," she tried to reason.

James shook his head. "There is enough money in the Potter vault to support the next five generations, starting with my own children."

McGonagall sighed. "You will try out for the quidditch teams, won't you? Or were you just pulling my tail?"

James smiled. "Of course I will, Minnie. I have to give my children something to brag about.

* * *

 **March 1978**

"Do have a seat, Mr. Black," Sirius plopped down in the chair across from Minerva.

"Good to see you, Minnie. How are you?" Sirius asked.

"It is Professor McGonagall, Mr. Black, and I am doing quite well. Thank you for asking," she paused. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Prongs said you were career counseling as those muggles say," Sirius answered. "My answer is being a homeowner?"

"A homeowner?"

"Correct, Minnie. I plan to buy an apartment and live there. Otherwise I plan to fight in this upcoming war," Sirius explained.

"You are only 18, Mr. Black."

Sirius shrugged. "Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail are my family; I guess you can add Lily too. I want to protect them. I want to protect my real family. I want to fight the one that abandoned me."

Sirius couldn't determine the professor's emotions. "You seem to have your mind made up."

Sirius nodded. "I do, Minnie."

* * *

 **March 1978**

Remus smiled at his favorite professor, and head of house. Professor McGonagall smiled fondly at the lanky boy. "It is good to see you, Remus. How are you?"

"I'm doing alright, Professor. How are you?"

"I'm doing quite well, Remus. Shall we get down to business?"

His smile disappeared, and Remus seemed to have shrunk in his seat. "We both know there is no future for me, Professor. No one wants to hire someone with lycanthropy. This session is not pertinent."

McGonagall frowned. "There is always hope, Remus."

Remus shrugged. "But not today or very soon. I might go travel part of the continent to learn about defense skills."

McGonagall's lips turned up slightly. "I think that sounds wonderful Perhaps you could become a teacher or author someday."

A touch of hope entered Remus. "Perhaps. That seems like a good idea."

* * *

 **March 1978**

Peter scampered in and sat across from McGonagall. "How are you, Mr. Pettigrew?" she asked.

"I'm good, Professor. Am I in trouble?" He was never in the head of Gryffindor's office unless he was in trouble.

"No you are not, Mr. Pettigrew," she reassured the boy. "We are going to discuss your post Hogwarts life. Have your friends not told you?"

Peter shook his head. "I'm going to go work in Magical Menagerie."

"That's what you want to do, Peter?" she asked the boy. He nodded and said nothing more. "Alright then. Please tell Lily I would like to see her.

* * *

 **March 1978**

"What are your plans for after Hogwarts, Ms. Evans?" McGonagall asked the Head Girl.

"I'm thinking about going into Healer training," Lily answered.

McGonagall nodded in approval. "That sounds wonderful, Lily."

Lily thanked her professor and got up to leave. "Professor, I know it's your job to talk careers with us, but how can you think that way with an impending war?"

"You are young, Ms. Evans. There is no need to think about war when you have so much ahead for you. Do not worry about it," McGonagall said. Lily nodded and left the office.

* * *

 **March 1978**

Marlene only blinked when Professor McGonagall had asked all the previous Gryffindors she had seen so far. Marlene had thought about what she wanted in her future, but she wasn't quite sure. "I'm not really sure. I'm thinking of working at Gringotts."

"Interesting, Ms. McKinnon. What would you do there?"

"Security measures. I've also liked defense work and charms."

"Professor Flitwick has always commented on your excellent charms work," McGonagall said. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, Professor."

* * *

 **March 1978**

Alice and Frank sat nervously waiting for Professor McGonagall. "Calm down both of you. You are not in trouble," Professor McGonagall said. "This is about your life after Hogwarts. I decided to talk to the both of you at once since it is widely know you are marrying and I got my invitation the other day."

"Mother sent those out already?" Frank gasped. "I think that woman is more excited about this wedding than me."

"Not excited to marry me, Longbottom?" Alice joked.

Frank shook his head frantically. "Of course I'm excited to marry you, Al, but you have to admit my mother has gone crazy with this wedding. This is her dream wedding and not ours. She didn't get a say in her wedding."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I refuse to take over our child's wedding."

Frank agreed. McGonagall smiled at the young couple. "What are your career plans?"

"We are going into auror training the week after our honeymoon," Alice answered.

"And yes we both mutually agreed to this," Frank added. "We want to help people and make our world safe for the next generation."

McGonagall nodded in approval. "That sounds excellent. I cannot wait for your wedding."

* * *

 **March 1978**

Hermione was very uncomfortable sitting in Professor McGonagall's office. She wasn't sure how to act or respond to the question at hand. The easiest thing she could come up with was to continue her plan of action she already had. "I was thinking about applying to work in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the Ministry."

"Have you looked into internships and openings?"

Hermione slowly shook her head. "I was opening you could help me."

McGonagall nodded. "I would love to, Ms. Winters. It is what I am here for."

* * *

 **February 1978**

Benjy and Draco were walking between before the sunrise one February morning. "Are you sure this is the optimal hour to get morning dew?" Draco asked the Hufflepuff. "The sun isn't even up yet, and why this spot?"

"It's dark and shady here. The dew lasts longer. Plus it is infused with some of the plant properties," Benjy explained. "I also heard a conversation between Slughorn and Sprout that says the spot between greenhouses 3 and 4 is the best place to collect the dew."

Benjy stopped them in the middle of the aisle between the two greenhouses. Draco handed him the bottle to gather the dew. They were successful.

"We make a good team," Benjy noted. "I know my way around ingredients and you know your way around the potions. Perhaps we should go into business."

"Our own apothecary?"

Benjy nodded. "I mean I don't know your plans for after Hogwarts but I know I didn't have one. I think this would be idea."

Draco hadn't thought about his post Hogwarts plan in this time. In his normal timeline he would take over the family business, Malfoy Apothecary. Draco knew a business with Benjy would be a good plan.

"That sounds great actually. I had no idea what to do afterwards," Draco admitted. Benjy grinned and decided to start planning.

* * *

 **March 1978**

Draco kept tapping his foot. "Please stop that, Mr. Paxton. It is very annoying," McGonagall snapped. Draco stopped. "Thank you. Now tell me, what are your plans for life after you finish your education?"

"Benjy and I are going to open our own apothecary," he informed her. "He has a knack for handling potion ingredients and I the potions."

"You two are quite the duo," Professor McGonagall noted. "What can you tell me of your business?"

Draco shrugged. "Benjy is the mastermind behind all of this."

* * *

 **March 1978**

"I call it Apothecary de Fenton," Benjy said excitedly to Professor Sprout. "Henry thinks it's a little much, so the name is pending. The Fenton part is a sure thing because it is a good combination of our last names and we'll be located in the small town of Fenton, outside of Stoke-on-Trent and between Manchester and Birmingham."

Professor Sprout slowly nodded. "There are lots of apothecaries out there, Mr. Fenwick. What would make yours different?"

Benjy paused. "I shall not divulge our secrets, dear Professor. It'll be a fantastic surprise." Truth was, Benjy had no idea what would make Fenton Apothecary special.

* * *

 **March 1978**

"What exciting endevor do you have planned for after Hogwarts, Dorcas?" Filius Flitwick asked one his favorite pupils.

"I will become an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. I have already been accepted."

"That's excellent, Dorcas," Flitwick cheered. "Do you know what area you will study?"

Dorcas shook her head. "Not yet. The area chooses you."

* * *

 **March 1978**

"You want to be a Potions Master?" Professor Slughorn repeated. He wasn't quite sure he had heard the student correctly. Yes Severus Snape was good at Potions and was part of the Slug Club but Slughorn had never seen the boy investing his life in Potions.

"That is correct, sir. There is a Master who has agreed to take me on outside of Manchester," Snape explained.

"You seem to have your path set. Do you need advice at all? I do know some good tips about—"

"That is quite alright, Professor," Snape interrupted. "I will be going now."

"Of course, boy. Of course. If you change your mind about those tips, my door is always opened."

* * *

 **March 1978**

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Rosier?" Slughorn believed he had also misheard Evan Rosier as he had other students during these meetings.

"Beg you should not, Professor. You heard correctly," Evan said. "Myself and Wilkes are joining a noble cause."

"Could you be more specific?" Slughorn asked, even though he knew what Evan Rosier meant.

"No," he sneered. "You are to merely be informed of our choice. There are more with similar decisions. Good day, Professor."

* * *

 **June 1978**

Draco sat staring out onto the Black lake. Exams had ended and the results would be issued at the end of the week. Draco didn't care about any of that. He cared about the date. It was June 5th, his birthday, but it also wasn't. He wouldn't be born for another two years. His parents were probably sipping wine while looking at the Siene river in the Malfoy flat in Paris, or they could be at the Chateau in Nice, France. Either way they were living the life with no child.

Someone sat next to him. "Sickle for your thoughts?" They asked.

He glanced over at the person. "What do you want?"

"You look quite pensive and alone. I thought you could use some company," Hermione answered. "What is troubling you?"

Silence washed over them as Draco debated whether or not to tell her the truth. "I understand how you felt now." Hermione looked at him quizzically. "Back on your birthday, you were upset because you didn't truly exist yet but then again you did."

"It is your birthday?" He nodded. "Happy birthday, Malfoy. Is Benjy not aware?"

Draco shook his head. "He knows. He's already wished me a happy birthday and gave me celebratory breakfast pancakes. I instructed him to leave me alone. Last night I owled myself a letter saying my mother past. He is leaving me to mourn until this evening when we have birthday dinner like the group does on birthdays."

Hermione nodded. "Are you ready?"

"I'm not leaving just yet."

She shook her head. "Not that. The impending time that will come."

Draco shook his head. "We shouldn't have to do this."

"Then why are you?"

Draco had only an answer that had plagued him since the beginning. "Because it already happened before."

"How can you think like that?"

"How can you not? The world isn't straightforward. You know muggle things. We talked about carnivals several weeks ago. Life is like one of those mirror houses. Nothing is at it appears."

Hermione silently agreed. "Let's go inside, Malfoy. Let's celebrate or last week of normalcy before we are thrown into a world of terror."

Draco nodded. "There is no normalcy for us, Granger. There never has and there never will."

* * *

 **And that is the end of the Hogwarts years. Since we know little about this era, I have taken creative liberty to give back stories and ideas for the characters. 99% of this is not canon. Next chapter will hold a wedding and looks into the lives. Please review!**


	10. Author's Note

This isn't an update. I'm sorry for my lack of presence but my life has been a roller coaster as of late. Does anyone have any interest in this story? If people do, then perhaps I'll take a month to write a few chapters to get my mind back into the game. If not, I might move on until I feel for this story again. Just let me know. Until next time, whether it's in this story or not.


End file.
